Privilegios de Prefecto
by Selene Laitalath
Summary: Una escena perdida del quinto curso. No es canon, pero podría haber pasado.


**Privilegios de Prefecto**

Los pasillos de Hogwarts se habían acostumbrado a estar desiertos a esas horas de la noche. Hacía un buen rato que habían pasado las once pero contra toda rutina dos estudiantes recorrían el quinto piso ajenos a lo extraño que resultaba eso. Uno de ellos daba grandes zancadas y el otro tenía que andar bastante más rápido de lo normal para ir a su paso.

- Hermione ¡no te enfades¡No te puedes enfadar porque tenga hambre!- susurró el más alto.

La chica se paró en seco y se encaró con él con cara de querer lanzarle cuchillos con la mirada. El chico parecía acostumbrado.

- No me enfado porque tengas hambre, Ronald Weasley¡me enfada que te aproveches de la benevolencia de seres que consideras inferiores a ti!- le contestó lo más alto que pudo, teniendo en cuenta que estaba susurrando.  
- ¡No les considero inferiores! Pero los elfos domésticos de este colegio viven para eso¿no lo entiendes? Nada les hace más felices que vernos comer lo que ellos preparan. Lo consideran un honor.  
- ¿Un honor? Algo que ellos se han esmerado en preparar se meta en tu boca¿un honor? No me hagas reír.

Y elevando la barbilla con aire orgulloso aceleró su marcha. A Ron le habían molestado sus últimas palabras.

- ¿Qué has querido decir con eso?  
- Déjame en paz.  
- No, estábamos hablando de los elfos domésticos y te has metido conmigo.  
- Olvídalo.  
- ¿Por qué lo haces? Hermione, me estoy portando bien, en todo el año no te he hecho ningún comentario de ese tipo, y tú no dejas de hacerlos.  
- ¿No entiendes una simple broma?  
- Lo siento, no me llega el cociente intelectual para entender las bromas de las sabelotodos.  
- ¿Ves? Acabas de romper el pacto.  
- Cada uno lo que es, y tú lo hiciste primero.  
- Me voy al baño.

Silencio. Hermione no solía contestar eso en una discusión. Un "¡Pero tú menospreciaste a los elfos!" le habría parecido a Ron un comentario más normal.

- ¿Qué?- pudo articular cuando dejó de intentar asimilar lo que había oído.  
- Que necesito ir al baño- le respondió completamente roja y mirando al suelo- Así que me voy. Ve a la sala común, yo puedo...  
- Tú no te vas a ningún sitio- la retuvo al lado de la estatua de Boris _el desconcertado_ mientras ella empezaba a irse.  
- ¿Qué?- esta vez se asombró Hermione.  
- No me vas a dejar con la palabra en la boca.  
- Ron, ya te he dicho que tengo que ir al baño.  
- Pues te acompaño.

Por un momento Hermione se quedó sin palabras. Luego pensó que podía intentar discutirlo de forma razonable.

- Escúchame, Ron- tomó aire como si estuviera a punto de explicarle a un niño que no hay que no hay que intentar volar en escoba si sólo tienes el palo- Yo soy una chica. Tú eres un chico. ¿Tu conciente intelectual te permite comprender eso?  
- Se puede intentar.  
- Vale. Pues ahora vamos a ponerlo un poquito más difícil. Los chicos y las chicas no pueden entrar a los baños juntos. ¿Entiendes eso?  
- Sólo te esperaría fuera mientras siguiéramos hablando, no me metería contigo a un baño ni loco, si es eso lo que te preocupa.  
- - Ron, no voy a meterme a un baño mientras tú estés al otro lado.  
- ¿Por qué?  
- Pues porque... ¡está prohibido¿Conoces algún baño mixto en Hogwarts?

Ron se limitó a señalar algo detrás de Hermione con la cabeza. Ella se dio la vuelta para ver de qué se trataba y entonces quiso que se la tragara la tierra por tener que darle la razón a Ron.

- Vamos a la Sala Común.  
- Está muy lejos. Si quieres ir al baño no te preocupes, yo esperaré fuera.  
- Ron, te he dicho que...

Pero el pelirrojo la había agarrado del brazo y para cuando se quiso dar cuenta ya la había metido dentro. Ni siquiera había escuchando la contraseña.

Ya habían estado antes ahí, claro, cuando la profesora McGonagall les había enseñado todos los lugares que podían visitar al ser prefectos. Pero no se habían parado a pensar en usarlo alguna vez.

- ¡Mira, la bañera! Harry dijo que de cada grifo salían diferentes cosas... voy a probarlo.

Y con mucha semejanza a un niño de cinco años al que le acaban de regalar un nuevo juguete Ron se abalanzó a la bañera y empezó a abrir y cerrar los grifos, fascinado.

Hermione le observaba desde la entrada a punto de sonreír. A ella también se le había olvidado porqué estaban ahí.

- Hermione¡el agua que sale de este grifo huele a chocolate!  
- No seas tonto, Ron. ¿Cómo va a saber a chocolate?  
- ¡Que sí! Huele a chocolate¡ven y lo verás!

"No creo que lo vea" iba pensando Hermione mientras se acercaba. Pero cuando llegó al lado de Ron tuvo que volver a darle la razón.

Se quedaron ahí, de pie, justo al borde de la bañera a medio llenar para que no se tapara ese olor que les calentaba el alma mientras lo aspiraban.

- ¿Por qué no bajamos ahora a las cocinas a por comida?- soltó Ron.  
- ¿Por qué no te tiras de cabeza a ver qué pasa?  
- ¿Por qué no os metéis a la bañera de una vez?

Ambos gritaron del susto y Hermione perdió el equilibrio. Habría caído a la bañera si Ron no la hubiera agarrado, perdiendo él también el equilibrio y cayendo hacia atrás. Antes de dar contra el suelo dieron una voltereta y sus labios se rozaron. Fue un instante. _No fue nada._ En cuanto pudieron se levantaron del suelo y echaron a correr, todavía asustados por la extraña voz que habían oído. Pararon al llegar a las escaleras que conducían a los pisos superiores y se echaron a reír. Habría sido un fantasma. Luego se miraron, y ambos querían decir lo mismo: _Ni una palabra a Harry_. Luego subieron las escaleras.

Mientras, Myrtle la llorona le contaba a otros fantasmas que había pillado a un chico y una chica juntos en un baño. Al entrar en detalles y dar nombres el otro fantasma le dijo que esos dos estarían juntos en menos de cinco días. Cuatro, dijo Myrtle. Pronto se abrió la apuesta a todo fantasma que quisiera apuntarse, pero todos perdieron. Ninguno había pensado en que tardarían más de una semana. Qué desilusión. 


End file.
